The present invention relates to a solar powered perimeter beam apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to a solar powered perimeter beam apparatus for an intruder detection system, using a one-half duplex digital/analog transceiver that communicates from the remote towers to a central unit having a master control receiver.
There are known types of solar powered systems, and it is a problem in the art to house solar-powered radio equipment. It is further a problem in the art to house a control system and power for solar-power photoelectric or microwave beam equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,972 issued to Byrne teaches an electronic perimeter warning system. The apparatus provides transmitters and receivers powered by solar-powered batteries, and includes an alarm system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,767 issued to Toman teaches an assembly for detecting and signaling when an object enters a zone. This system includes a solar powered warning signal actuation device and a plurality of transmitting sensor pairs linked together and stationed around the perimeter of an area to be protected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,707 issued to Hill teaches a storage rack with position sensing. This patent shows a storage system which includes transmitters and receivers located in storage racks, and an alarm for signaling when a beam of radiation has been interrupted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,953 to Woode teaches an intrusion sensor and aerial therefor. This patent includes a perimeter surveillance system having transmitters and receivers which use microwave frequencies of radiation.
According to the present invention, a device is provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a secure solar powered perimeter beam apparatus for an intruder detection system.
The security system employs solar towers for detecting an intruder. The Security system includes a receiver/processor communicating with electronic devises in the solar beam towers, the receiver/processor having an antenna, a housing, and an indicator. A detection beam is used to detect intruders. The detection beam may be a photo-electric beam, an infrared beam, a laser beam, a microwave beam or a visible light beam, or a combination thereof.
The security system employs solar towers for detecting an intruder. The security system includes a receiver/processor communicating with electronic devices in the solar beam towers, the receiver/processor having an antenna, a housing and an indicator. The indicator includes information on the location of an intrusion.
A detection beam is used to detect intruders. The alarms sent out by the solar powered perimeter beam security system apparatus may include devices such as an audible alarm, a visible alarm, a telephone dialer, a printer or a recording device. The central unit exchanges information between the remote units via two way half-duplex radio devices. The system is a radio data reporting system, which reports events and selectively transmits an alarm. An alarm is transmitted to the central unit when a new event is detected, and it is displayed there. The system includes a central unit board having indicators, working components including LED""s and pushbuttons, and at least one remote unit board.
The solar tower preferably includes a 20 Watt solar panel, a stainless steel solar mounting bracket, a swivel clamping bolt, a swivel bracket O-ring, a swivel solar bracket, a solar cap O-ring, a solar cap opening mechanism, a solar base cap, and a stainless steel top plate. The solar tower also includes frame support rods, a frame unit, a six inch frame tower, face shields, a battery clamp, a base unit, and face shield slots.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.